Toutes ces choses qui ne sont pas dites
by a-World-of-Manea
Summary: Personne ne voit Jade Mikaels. Elle est invisible, mais seulement parce que ça peut lui sauver la vie. Etre Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard, la chose n'est pas simple. Encore plus lorsque vous développez des troubles du comportement alimentaire...


**Toutes ces choses qui ne sont pas dites…**

Tout le monde connaît Poudlard. La superbe école magique dans les landes brumeuses et mystérieuses d'Ecosse.

Tout le monde connaît Albus Dumbledore, son directeur. Le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. Le plus sage aussi.

Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter. Seul espoir de la communauté sorcière contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis ses douze mois.

Mais qui se souviendra de Jade Mikaels ?

Petite brune aux yeux gris, elle n'attire pas l'attention. Oh, elle est jolie, bien sûr, mais… avez-vous vu Fleur Delacour ? Ou même Daphnée Greengrass ? Ce genre de filles populaires, elles, attirent l'attention. Jade n'est rien à côté.

Elle est intelligente également. Mais elle est dans la même promotion qu'Hermione Granger. Vous voyez le genre.

Jade a eu une enfance tout à fait normale. Une mère aimante qui resta au foyer jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard – elle reprit son poste de professeur d'italien par la suite –, un père avec qui elle passait tous ses dimanches après-midi à faire du vélo – professeur de sport oblige –, et un grand frère – Lucas – de dix ans son aîné.

Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Ses parents crurent à un canular mais les lettres continuèrent de venir, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme bizarrement habillée se présente un jour à leur porte. Elle affirma s'appeler Minerva McGonagall, être une sorcière et enseigner à Poudlard. C'en fut assez pour Jade. Elle avait déjà les étoiles plein les yeux et s'imaginait faire apparaître de nulle part des arcs-en-ciel et des pluies de bonbons.

La famille fit un grand repas la veille du départ de Jade pour Poudlard. Lucas, qui avait mis plus de temps à accepter toute cette situation que le reste de la famille, rechignait à voir sa petite sœur partir là où il ne pouvait pas l'avoir à l'œil. Il lui fit promettre d'écrire et cela réchauffa le cœur de Jade au moins elle était sûre d'utiliser Stella, sa chouette chevêche que ses parents lui avaient achetée pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Ce fut durant ce dîner que leur grand-mère annonça à toute la famille qu' _elle_ , avait su que Jade recevrait la lettre de Poudlard. Elle-même l'avait reçue lorsqu'elle avait eu onze ans mais son père avait refusé qu'elle parte.

Le lendemain matin, Jade et ses parents prirent le chemin de la Gare de King's Cross. Jade adora la traversée de la voie 9 ¾ son père un peu moins. Elle embrassa ses parents, monta dans le train, leur promit d'écrire tout le temps et leur fit de grands signes par une fenêtre alors que le train s'éloignait à grande allure.

Ne connaissant personne, elle traîna sa grosse valise et sa chouette jusque dans un compartiment où trois autres filles qui ne connaissaient personne non plus l'accueillirent gentiment.

Lorsque le train arriva à Poudlard, Jade espérait être dans la même maison que Lisa, avec qui elle s'était entendue le mieux. Elle s'était vaguement renseignée sur les différentes maisons dont lui avait parlé le professeur McGonagall lors de sa visite chez elle et toutes semblaient être intéressantes à joindre.

Le Choixpeau murmura à son oreille qu'elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à faire ses preuves, que son ambition et son indépendance l'emmèneraient moins, et d'un mot, il décida pour elle son destin : _SERPENTARD !_ Il y eut bien des applaudissements polis venant de la table du fond où elle s'assit, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que ses oreilles relevèrent quelques murmures dont elle ne comprit ni le sens ni le danger. _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Jade découvrit avec amertume que la magie ne la sauverait ni des inégalités ni de la hiérarchie injuste qui s'étaient installés derrière les portes fermées de la maison Serpentard. Sang-de-Bourbe était un statut rare et méprisé au sein des serpents. Jade apprit rapidement à garder sa bouche fermée quand il le fallait – notamment lorsque Draco Malfoy et ses amis étaient dans le coin. Elle partageait – et partagerait pour les six années à venir – son dortoir avec quatre autre filles : Milicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass, Helen Moon et Pansy Parkinson. Seule Helen était une Sang mêlée – père Sang-Pur, mère Sang mêlée Jade ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qui déterminait ou pas le statut de Sang – elle était la seule Sang-de-Bourbe. Jade apprit donc à courber l'échine, baisser les yeux, être invisible.

Elle vécut au deuxième plan les éléments des trois premières années. Elle vit Harry Potter gagner les matches de Quidditch, elle apprit à rester loin de Draco lorsqu'il revenait rageant sur le fait que Potter avait encore une fois volé l'attention qui lui revenait de droit. Elle vit la bravoure de celui qu'on appelait le Survivant lorsqu'elle apprit au petit déjeuner de sa deuxième année qu'il avait sauvé une élève en affrontant Voldemort une fois de plus. Elle sentit l'admiration monter pour lui lorsqu'elle le vit repousser les faux Détraqueurs avec un superbe Patronus corporel en même temps qu'elle sentit une satisfaction sans borne à voir Draco étalé de tout son long. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'espoir lorsque la rumeur se répandit que la Sang-de-Bourbe Hermione Granger avait donné un coup de poing au blond et se demanda si elle pouvait aller voir la jeune Granger pour plus de détails. Mais elle abandonna rapidement l'idée : les Gryffondor n'étaient pas amis avec les Serpentard. Personne n'était ami avec les Serpentard. Et à Serpentard personne n'était ami avec les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et Jade était à la fois Serpentard et Sang-de-Bourbe.

La jeune brunette essaya une fois, au début de sa deuxième année, de parler à Roxanne Tilson, la seule et unique autre Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard. Elle était en cinquième année à l'époque et lui avait sèchement rétorqué de ne plus l'approcher. Puis, dans un chuchotement plus doux, avait ajouté que dorénavant il lui faudrait apprendre à être seule.

Et pourtant, Jade ne souffla pas un mot de tout ce qui se passait à ses parents ou à son frère dans ses lettres. Elle leur envoyait régulièrement des objets et sucreries typiquement sorciers, et recevait en retour les délicieux gâteaux de sa mère et sa grand-mère. Ses lettres étaient toujours pleines de joie elle y racontait ses journées – en se concentrant sur ses cours et à quel point tout y était intéressant et lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison pour les vacances, elle ne soufflait pas un mot de ses soucis.

Ce fut à la rentrée de sa quatrième année que les choses se corsèrent légèrement pour Jade. Etait-ce la simple gourmandise ou la solitude, la dépression ou le manque d'amis, qui l'avaient poussée à se réfugier dans la nourriture ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait fallu lui racheter de nouveaux vêtements pour cette rentrée. Sa maman lui avait gentiment dit de faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, et de faire un peu de sport si son emploi du temps lui permettait. Ses camarades de dortoir avaient été moins compatissantes. Bien que la carrure de Milicent fasse facilement le double de celle de Jade, celle-ci ne se priva pas de se moquer de la jeune fille lorsque ce fut le moment de se mettre en pyjama. Jade prit la décision de perdre les kilos qu'elle avait pris. De toute façon, elle aurait le temps avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tout le monde se concentrerait sur les Champions et elle pourrait s'éclipser tranquillement pour aller faire du sport.

Tout se passa comme prévu. Pour elle en tout cas, pas pour Harry Potter qui détourna merveilleusement bien l'attention. Tous les matins, elle se levait deux heures plus tôt que ses camarades de chambrée, enfilait des vêtements de moldue qu'elle cachait soigneusement aux yeux des Sang-Pur de sa maison, allait faire le tour du parc au pas de course et revenait prendre sa douche à temps pour le petit-déjeuner où elle ne prenait qu'un thé sans sucre. Elle pouvait déjà sentir ses vêtements devenir trop grands.

Sa mère fut choquée de la revoir lors des vacances de Noël. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, dit-elle à Jade. Sa fille balaya ses inquiétudes d'un haussement d'épaules en lui assurant que tout allait bien, qu'elle faisait bien attention, et que _bien sûr_ elle lui dirait si elle avait le moindre problème. Lorsque, la nuit suivant le repas de Noël, elle se pencha au-dessus des toilettes pour rendre son repas cependant, elle n'en souffla pas un mot.

Ce devint la routine de Jade. Mettre des vêtements serrés pour admirer son corps qui continuait de s'affiner sous ses robes de sorcière amples qui la protégeaient du regarde des autres, les restrictions alimentaires, et les pertes de contrôle qui subvenaient de temps à autres et qui la poussaient à rendre ce qu'elle avait ingurgité. Mais Jade n'en souffla mot.

Les Serpentard peuvent réclamer de l'aide si cela est vraiment nécessaire. Mais les Sang-de-Bourbe se taisent.

Lorsque la sixième année débuta, Jade – comme beaucoup d'autres – sentit l'atmosphère changer. Sa routine était toujours la même – cours, restrictions, sport, vomissements, lettres mensongères et vie sociale inexistante – mais la présence d'un danger imminent lui fit comprendre que les choses changeraient bientôt.

Lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance dans un couloir, elle accusa le stress des examens et la fatigue d'avoir trop travaillé à l'infirmière qui la crut sur parole. Jade ne parla pas du thé qu'elle avait eu comme seul petit déjeuner, non plus de son déjeuner qu'elle avait sauté, et encore moins des quatre muffins dont elle s'était goinfrée avant de les rendre. Elle ne parla pas des cheveux qu'elle avait commencé à perdre, de ses règles qu'elle n'avait plus depuis quelques mois. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh lui demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu un peu de poids, elle affirma mordicus qu'elle en avait juste un peu perdu pendant les vacances car sa famille et elle avaient fait du ski presque tous les jours. L'infirmière ignorant tout de ce sport moldu acquiesça sans chercher plus loin.

La mort de Dumbledore fut un choc pour Jade. Non pas émotionnellement, non. De ce côté, ce fut un choc de constater qu'elle ne ressentit rien elle n'avait jamais parlé au Directeur – pas même à son Directeur de maison à part un bref entretien qu'elle avait eu en fin de cinquième année pour savoir ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard. Mais Dumbledore restait néanmoins un pivot important pour les Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle.

Lorsqu'elle retourna chez elle, Jade avait dix-sept ans. Majeure dans le monde sorcier, elle convint sa famille en lui avouant les derniers évènements de déménager à Auckland, en Nouvelle-Zélande, où son père avait un cousin. Ils y furent récalcitrants au début l'explosion d'un pont et d'un tunnel qui tuèrent des centaines de moldus les firent changer d'avis et au moment où elle aurait dû se trouver dans le Poudlard Express, Jade regardait par la vitre d'un avion en partance pour Auckland.

Pendant un an, Jade se coupa entièrement du monde sorcier. Elle continuait d'exercer sa magie très discrètement – seulement dans sa maison qu'elle partageait toujours avec ses parents – mais jamais elle ne prononça le nom de son école, de ses camarades de classe, du Survivant ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Nouvelle-Zélande n'était pas touchée par la guerre qui avait éclaté en Angleterre et Jade se refusait d'être celle qui porterait malheur.

Elle fut internée à l'hôpital moldu après un évanouissement où elle se cogna la tête contre un trottoir. On lui fit des tests et bien qu'elle n'eut pas de concussion, on annonça à sa famille l'existence de son trouble du comportement alimentaire. _Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendus compte ?_ fut la question peu délicate d'une des internes. Ses parents se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Jade ne sut que plusieurs mois plus tard, alors qu'elle était toujours internée dans une unité spécialisée pour les patients atteints de troubles du comportement alimentaire, que la guerre avait cessé. Harry Potter avait gagné. Il était vivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Elle pouvait rentrer à la maison.

 _Mais, avait-elle jamais eu une maison ?_ Ce fut cette question qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsque Jade sentit son souffle se couper, son cœur ralentir et s'emballer à la fois. Elle vit sans comprendre les gens autour d'elle se mouvoir plus lentement, ses parents s'accroupir près d'elle, alors qu'elle faisait un énième évanouissement dû à une baisse de potassium.

Et alors qu'elle sentit pour la première fois une douleur dans le bras gauche se diriger vers son cœur, alors que sa mère, le visage plein de larme caressait sa joue, et que son père lui tenait la main, elle comprit que si, bien sûr qu'elle avait eu une maison : _sa famille_.

 _ **Ok, alors voici la première fanfiction que j'ai écrit, et la première que j'ose publier ! (je tremble d'avance pour être honnête ^^) J'espère qu'elle vous a plu même si la fin est un peu triste.**_


End file.
